Win the Million Dreams Award (Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcermon Win)
Everybody is here at the Dream Festival Dimmy: I wonder who's gonna win the Millions Dreams Award? Komasan: Oh, boy! I hope it's the one I'm voting for, Zura. Komajiro: I'm voting for them, too, Zura! Swelterrier: This is gonna be great. Blizzaria will be happy for me to win. Sproink; Of course, and I bet our friends would be so surprised that we won. And we will be number 1! Then King Enma appeared at the Stage Enma: Hello, everybody. And thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our dream festival- the Million Dreams Award presentation. DemiDevimon:;Alright, just say the part for my name. And I'm gonna be in it. Enma: Wow! I cannot believe it! We have 9 Winners, the Million Dreams Award goes to... Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon. All 9 of you. They are Cheering to them, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon mlooks so happy Kazemon: Our Friends are here? Beetlemon: I cannot believe it. Sorcerymon: They're here now. DemiDevimon: What are you saying! He jump up the Stage DemiDevimon: There has to be a mistake! Everyone, vote for Captain Justicemon and I'm sure of it. So, go on and tell him. They look silent DemiDevimon: Maybe, I'll try the other one. He change his Outfit DemiDevimon: The Rogue Racer, Captain Darkmon! They ignored him Enma: DemiDevimon, we came up for the votes very clear. Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon, Lobomon, Loweemon and Agunimon won. Look, DemiDevimon, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of digimon and Yokai's mist have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them. DemiDevimon: Oh, well. Just give me the prize and I'll go. Enma: DemiDevimon! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down for yourself? I tried to forgive for everything that you did, and I think it's to hard for me. Now you've finally crossed the line. DemiDevimon: Like those stuff matters to me. Besides, what are you gonna do about it? Enma: Well, I have no choice, but you are bannd in the Digital World and the Yo-Kai World! Guards! He summon them and they take away DemiDevimon DemiDevimon: What are you doing? Let me go! You're hurting my claws! Easy there! Ouch! Then they took him away Enma: Alright, everyone. Let's get this over with. With the 9 Winners. Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Sorcerymon, Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon, please come on up to the stage. Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon come up to the Stage Enma: Oh No, it looks like our other 6 winners couldn't make it here in time. That make Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon sad Kazemon: We might have just missed them. Beetlemon: No way. Sorcerymon: I as looking forward to see them. Enma: Maybe, you could accept the awards on their behalf. After all, you did a great job here in the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award... As a token of how much you you matter to us. Congratulations. They Cheered to them Beetlemon: Thanks! Sorcerymon: Thank you so much. Kazemon: Thank you, everyone! Enma: And for that, we have created something special to you- Royalberry Ice Cream and Frabracadaba and Spark Lemon! Dimmy: Oh boy! I wish I have that ice cream like that. Komasan: What does it taste? Komajiro: Go on, try it! They are taking a bite of the Ice Cream Enma: How do you feel? Beetlemon: Mmm! This is great! Kazemon: That's delicious. It makes my taste so sweet. Sorcerymon: I kinda like it, thank you. Enma: (Chuckle) I knew you like it. They are Cheering to them Meanwhile DemiDevimon: I cannot believe he put me in the place like that! Well, all I have to do is to get out. Myotismon: (Voice) Silence, fool! You do not posses that kind of power. DemiDevimon: Um... Who said that? Myotismon: (Voice) Listen to me. And don't be scared. DemiDevimon: Okay... (Shaking) Myotismon: If you do what I ask, I may decided to release you from this prison. DemiDevimon: Really? Well, okay then. Just get me out of here, please. And you can tell me what to do. Myotismon: That word is very wise. Now... Proceed. With your help, soon every world in existence will all be mine! He went to Portal and it disappeared Category:Cutscenes